U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 15/036,314 and 15/036,316 describes inter alia certain heterocyclic aromatic amide compounds of general Formula
and their use as fungicides. It would be useful to have an efficient and scalable process route to these heterocyclic aromatic amide compounds from inexpensive raw materials.